1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to transaction security and anti-fraud systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional anti-fraud systems, such as anti-fraud systems utilized by credit card companies, analyze a credit card holder's spending history to attempt to determine if a specific charge should be allowed, denied, or in some cases further authenticated. Some analysis methods make the determination utilizing disruptive means, such as a phone call to the credit card holder from a financial institution's security division. These procedures often result in significant delay and even embarrassment to the credit card holder attempting to make a valid purchase.